After PLL
by Vitoria.s04
Summary: Hanna and Caleb's life after PLL ended! With Spoby,Ezria and Emison
1. chapter 1

Hanna was laying in bed,at 10:00 in the morning,still in her pajamas,she had been having morning sickness that day,but Hanna began to mistrust as soon as she realized that she was getting nausea as she ate her favorite cereal.

She tought her sickness was nothing and kept eating,until she felt something strange pass through her body,till it reach her mouth then she quickly placed a hand in her mouth and ran as faster as she could to get into the bathroom,when she finally reach it,at the same moment she crouched in front of the toilet and began to vomit,after like 40 seconds of vomiting,Hanna sat down on the bathroom floor with her back against the wall,she took a deep breath,when she was about to get a towel in a drawer to clean herself,she saw a packet of closed tampons,that's when she realized that her period was late and for 4 days.

Hanna got up from the floor,she went to the sink and washed her face and hands,after she left the bathroom,Hanna was still in shock,she placed everything together:morning sickness,nausea and she was late,she really could be pregnant,she didn't want to get her hopes up,she and Caleb have been trying for a baby for so long,and get hopes up and get to face another negative test was something she didn't wanted to do,so she thought it would be better if she did a pregnancy test,she picked up her phone and looked at the time,at 3:30 in the afternoon,she still had time,Caleb would get home at 6:00 p.m.,Hanna changed her pajamas to the first dress she found in her closet, took her purse and went to the first drugstore she found,bought a pregnancy test and went home.

In her way home she threw the plastic bag and the tax coupon in the trash so that Caleb wouldn't suspect.When she got home she searched for the test that was inside her purse and went to the bathroom,in front of the sink she unpacked the test and read the instructions on the box,when she finished reading she started talking to herself "You can do this,it's just a test" she took a deep breath,pulled her dress up and did what the instructions told,after she has peed on the stick,she placed the lid on and set an alarm for 5 minutes on her phone,she closed her eyes and started to think how much she wanted Caleb so in that moment,he always knew what to say to calm her down any moment,she wanted to be hugging him while she was waiting so he could say that everything would be fine,and if she wasn't pregnant,it was fine because they would keep trying,while she was thinking about how much she loved her husband...

 _Beep,Beep,Beep..._

That was the sound of the alarm broking Hanna from her thoughts,and making her go and see the result of the test,she grabbed the test in her hand and when she saw the results she dropped it on the floor.

 _Two lines_

 _Pregnant_

She really was pregnant this time,she was carrying her and Caleb's child,it felt so incredible,they really did it,a product of their love would be running through the house in less then 9 months, at the thought of it tears started to fall down her cheeks,but this time tears of happiness,she thought of a mini-Hanna or a mini-Caleb laughing around,and suddenly...

She needed to tell her husband,but how was she going to do that?


	2. Chapter 2

Time was passing and Hanna found herself staring at the positive pregnancy test again, and thinking about how to tell her husband that he was going to be a father.

A phone call from Caleb put her away from her thoughts, she smiled when she saw his name lighting up her phone screen, and instantly answered the call:

"Hey babe! " she was trying her best to disguise her crying voice from earlier ,because she knew Caleb could realise anything, literally anything, that was different in her even if he wasn't seeing her.

"Hey, I finished earlier today so I am going home" he was walking toward the car, he worked a lot faster that day because he knew that his wife was sick, and he just wanted to go home and cuddle with her until she feel better.

"Okay, I miss you!"she really had missed him that day, she just wanted him with her so that they could cuddle all day in bed, she loved doing that with Caleb, he made her feel safe, and she loved that feeling and to be curled up in his arms.

"I miss you too babe, I am going to drive now so see you soon, love you! " as soon as he hang up the call, he started the car and was at his way home.

"I miss you and I love you too!" She hung up the call and realized she had not thought of a way to tell her husband that she was pregnant, so she realized it would be best if she did not tell him at the time, until she had a good way to do that, then she hid the pregnancy test in a drawer so he would not find

XXX

15 minutes later the front door opened and Caleb entered the living room and started to look around to find Hanna, he didn't found her so he went up the stairs to their room just to found her sound asleep in their bed.

He went closer to her and with one hand he moved a lock of hair from her face and placed it behind her ear, and with his other hand he picked up a blanket that was in the end of the bed and placed it on her, he couldn't resist and kissed her forehead, for him she was always so perfect and he loved her so much. He looked at her one last time and left the bedroom to have a shower.

A few minutes later Caleb was back in the room and Hanna was still asleep ,he was glad that he hadn't woken her up when he kissed her, Hanna was sleeping on her side of the bed, and Caleb carefully laid down on his side of the bed and again moved the same strand of her that was on her face behind her ear, Hanna used to move a lot when she was sleeping alone, at the moment that he moved her hair away from her face he could see her beautiful blue eyes start to open and he smiled weakly to her.

"Hey beauty, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" he said to her while she was changing her position on bed so that she could face him properly.

"You should have woken me up, I missed you so much! " she threw her arms around Caleb's and hugged him after locking their lips in a fast but passionate kiss.

"I missed you too babe, are you feeling any better?You were not feeling very well when I left for work this morning" he asked with a concerned look in his face.

"I'm fine,I don't know what it was,but I am feeling a lot better right now" she was trying her best to don't have a lying face now,because she wasn't ready to tell him at the moment, for her luck he didn't realised anything.

"What do you wanna do now?" He wasn't in the mood to do anything right now,but if she wanted to do something, he would do it for or with her.

"To be completely honest with you now,I just want to stay in bed watch a movie and cuddle with you" while she said this she reached for his hand and interlaced her fingers with his.

"I'll do anything you want,what movie do you wanna watch princess?" he asked as he placed a kiss on her forehead and started to lie down in bed and carry her with him,she placed her head on his chest,and he put a hand on her waist and began to rub her arm up and down.

"Mean girls" deep inside she knew he hated that movie,but she also knew that he would do anything for her.

"Fine" he put the movie and placed a kiss on her hair,took his hand that was on her waist and placed it on her belly.Hanna was a little nervous about it and started thinking about the baby that was in there,his baby,and he didn't even knew about it yet, she started thinking about a way to so this,and she found the perfect way to so this.

XXX

 **Guys I promisse she will tell him in the next chapter,I just wanted to make this one super cute about Caleb all worried over her morning sickness!**


	3. Chapter 3

They were cuddling and watching the movie for 30 minutes,Hanna wasn't watching the movie,she was trying to come up with an excuse to make Caleb leave home for a few hours so she could put in action the plan to tell him that she is pregnant.

In some point of the movie Hanna fell asleep with her head on Caleb's chest,but she started to wake up when she felt Caleb moving off of the bed,he moved off carefully and put her head on a pillow and place a tender kiss on her forehead, tucked a strand of hair that had fallen on her face behind her ear,he finally got off the bed and started to look for a shirt,Hanna rubbed her eyes tiredly and changed her position in bed so that she was sitting.

"2 questions: why you are not cuddling here with me,and why are you looking for a shirt?"

He smiled at her "I would really like to be cuddling with you,but Toby called me and asked me to help him with his computer,he is babysitting Lily and Grace tonight,and he need something to make the two of them busy or make them sleep"

"Do you really have to go? He can deal with two little girls,you have been working all day!" That time she realized that Toby had saved her life,when he was out she could prepare the things she wanted to finally tell him that he was becoming a 'daddy'

"I got home half an hour ago,you were cuddling with me all time Hanna,it won't take long I promise!" he gave her a fast but tender kiss "I love you!"

"Love you too" she smiled at him,and when she heard the front door close,she got up from the bed and went straight to the window of the living room where you could see the garage, she saw his white BMW X1 leaving the house,and that was the time to put her plan in action.

She changed her pajamas into the first dress that she saw on her closet,and whent to the first gift shop she could find and bought a small gift box,went to a baby clothe store,who had just opened on the street, and bought an white onesie for babies and went home.

When she got home she opened the small box and put a few post-its in there with cute little messages,the pregnancy test she had done earlier,the onesie covering it and finally closed the box and put one last post-it on the got up from the bed and picked up her notebook and placed it on the bed,under the box.

Hanna went downstairs prepared a lasagna for her and Caleb,and set the table with the new dishes and candles,after that she took a shower,changed her clothes into a dress that she knew it was Caleb's favorite and even put on high heels,she looked at her phone and it was 7:00 p.m. Caleb was taking so long at Toby's,she decided she should call him

"Caleb you are taking so long in there,are you really helping Toby with his computer or it was just an excuse to drink beer without me around?" she asked when he answered the call,of course she was joking with him,she just wanted him home.

"Chill babe,I'm finishing here,I'm almost in the car okay? I helped him as faster as could,I wanted to leave before the twins arrived, I'm on my way" he answered knowing that he wouldn't take long to be at home,he wanted to be with Hanna more than anything.

"Okay,drive carefully,love you!" she was really excited about her idea of how to tell him.

"Love you too,bye" he hang up tha call,got into the car and hit his way home.

XXX

5 minutes later the front door opened

"Babe I'm home!" he said while he was searching for her in the living room "Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" she was cleaning some dishes and organizing some things

He went straight to the kitchen,he didn't realized the table,and grabbed her waist from behind and moved her hair to one side so that he could kiss her neck and collarbone,she turned around in his arms,connected their lips and ran her hands throught his short hair.

"Why are you dressed like that?" he asked after taking a good look at his wife

"Is it that bad?" she asked joking with him

"Of course not,you look gorgeous with everything that you put on, but this dresses makes you look even more gorgeous" he answered after kissing her cheek

They separated and then Caleb saw the table and how it was organized,he turned to Hanna with a questioning look on his face

"Are we celebrating some special here and I'm not remembering?"

She ignored his question and came up with another "Can you grab my notebook? It's in our bedroom I have to show you something"

"Sure,but after you show me what you need you will tell me what we are celebrating" He went upstairs to their bedroom,and Hanna went after him, slowly and carefullly so that he wouldn't notice her presence,when he entered the room,on top of the notebook there was a box with a post-it on it:

 _'From Hanna Rivers;To the best husband'_

He picked up the box and was about to leave the room to ask Hanna about it,but when he looked at the door,she was standing there,looking at him.

"Really?" He asked

"Go for it" She was realy excited to see his reaction

He did what he was told to,he sit on the bed and opened the box, when he opened the box the first thing that he saw was something white,When he took it out of the box, the clothes unfolded and showed that it was a onesie, he got confused and put the clothe on the bed, and below of where the onesie was in the box he saw the pregnancy test, he approached the test of his eyes,

 _2 lines_

 _pregnant_

He was not believing what he was seeing, he put the test on top of the onesie and saw that he had more post-its to read and started reading them:

 _'Or should I change the first post-it?'_

 _'to...'_

 _'From Hanna Rivers to the best husband AND daddy ever'_

 _'Baby Rivers is on his or her way Daddy!'_

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes,she already had a lot of tears streaming down her cheeks,he placed everything back inside the box,closed it and placed it on his bedsidetable,he got up from the bed and made his way to where she was standing,he took her hands in his and interlaced their fingers.

"Are you serious? You really are pregnant?" He asked with his eyes full of tears

"Yeah I am!" She answered and she was already crying "You are happy about it,right?"

"Of course Han,what make you think that I wouldn't be happy about it?" he asked starting to get concerned about her question

"It was just... that..." that time she really was starting to cry,but not with happiness

"What babe?You know you can tell me everything" he just wanted to help and understand her and make her feel better

He took her hand in his and lead her to the bed,where he sat and made her sit on his lap.

"It's just that I took 3,almost 4 months to get pregnant, and I thought you had already given up on having a baby, I even did lab tests to see if I really could get pregnant,when I got the results they said that nothing was wrong with me,and I just couldn't believe in it,I thought something was wrong with me" she said while she cried and gave small sobs

"I would never give up on you Han,you are the most amazing thing that ever happened to me,there's nothing wrong with you,why didn't you tell me about the lab tests?" he wasn't mad at her,he could understand her,and that was one the things thas she loved most about him.

"I was worried that I might lose you if I told you that I couldn't get pregnant,that I couldn't give you a baby" she was looking at the floor,she was avoiding his gaze.

"You will never lose me Han,I promise" he put his index finger under her chin and lifted her head until her gaze met his,he cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears away with the back of his thumb "and the proof you needed to show that there is nothing wrong with you,is right here" he took her hand in his,and placed it on her on flat belly,she smiled at him and connected their lips in a long and passionate kiss.

"I love so,so much Caleb" she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I love you too" he hugged her back,when they separated he placed his hand on her belly "And I already love you so much too baby!" she placed her hand on top of his and smiled,when did she got so lucky?Since she was 16 she dreamed about marrying and having kids with him,and that was finally going to happen, and she couldn't be happier about it.

Caleb smarked and placed a slow kiss on Hanna's lips,and he started to lay her down on the bed and began to move on top of her, she moaned into his mouth as their open-mouthed kiss became ran his hands along her sides,down to her waist until he reached tho bottom of the dress,when his hands got there he broke their kiss both of them breathing heavily, he started pulling her drees up and above her head and trowing it on the floor,she held on his shirt and demanded "Off now!",he took off his shirt and threw at the same place that Hanna's dress was on the floor.

Caleb looked at her like she was the only girl he had ever seen,he said nothing just brought his lips back to met hers,he ran his tongue between her lips,asking for entrance,she opened her mouth accepting his kiss,she ran her hand through his hair and searched for Caleb's belt-buck,when she found it she began to open and pull his jeans down,he broke their kiss and took off his jeans and lay back down on top of her ony in his boxers,he cupped the back of her head with one hand encouraging her to sit on the bed,she sat and Caleb's hand were running down her shoulders and then further to her bra hook,he undid it and dragged her bra straps down and laid her back on the bad "You are amazing" he said looking into her eyes and letting her breathe for a few seconds,she threw her arms around his neck and brought their mouths back together,they both helped to pull each other's underwear down.

She whispered "I love you",Caleb placed a meaningful kiss on her lips as he entered her,Hanna moaned at the felling of both of them becoming one,he grinned in the kiss and rested his forehead on hers and whispered "I love you too", he placed a series of wet kisses on her cheeks until he reached her ear and whispered again "So fucking much", he got her waiting lips on his and placed a gentle kiss on it,Hanna seized the moment to change their position,so that she was laying on top of him,she broke their kiss as he began to thrust up to meet up with her movements,they both moaned at the feeling of being complete "Fuck Caleb!" she managed to find some air but the words sounded as barely a whisper,he knew she was getting weak because he hit 'that' spot that make her melt down for him and he knew it and held her waist and gently laid her in bed again and laid on top of her again,as he began to move inside her again Hanna wrapped both her legs against his waist,her eyes was shut in pleasure as he continued to move indide her with slow movements,he connected their lips again and pulled out of her,Caleb encouraged her to ove to her side of the bed as he laid on his side,next to her.

Hanna tangled her legs with his and placed her head on his chest,Caleb tangled his hands in her beautiful blonde hair and kissed her forehead.

"What do you want?" she asked with a tired voice.

"What do you mean?" he asked a little bit confused about her question.

"About the baby,you want a prince or a princess?" she was excited about everything about this baby.

"I don't care,I just want it to be healthy" he said,placing his other hand on her belly and started rubbing it carefully.

"You are going to be the best daddy ever" she said as she yawned.

"You are ging to be the best mommy ever,but you need to sleep now babe" he kissed her forehead as she drifted of to sleep,and he did the same,his hand never leaving her belly.

XXX

 **That was a long chapter guys,sorry!**

 **Review plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb woke up and Hanna was still sleeping with her head on his chest,he looked down at her and placed a kiss on her hair.

"Good morning princess" he said as he gently caressed her cheek to try and wake her up.

She smiled at him "Good morning babe" she said as she looked up at him and ran her hands through his jawline and placed a kiss on his lips.

She sat on bed and before should grab his shirt on the floor,he sat in front of her and gave her flat belly a kiss "Morning baby" she smiled at the image that she was seeing,he was going to be the perfect dad for their kids,when he laid back down at his size of the bed under the sheets she took his shirt,dressed it,and lay back on his chest.

"Can we stay like this and cuddle all day? I don't want to leave this bed or you" she was serious,she wasn't in the best mood for leaving Caleb.

"I think we can stay like this for more 30 minutes,eat breakfast" he placed his hand on her belly again "and then get this little one confirmed"

He started to get off of the bed "Hey! You said that we could cuddle for more 30 minutes,where are you going?" she sat on the bed

"Changed the plans,I am going to take a shower and you can sleep for more 30 minutes"he disappeared into the bathroom and she was left in the bed to sleep for 30 more minutes so that's what she did.

XXX

30 minutes later Hanna was sound asleep,and Caleb thought that she was so beautiful sleeping,her peaceful face and all of her,but he had to wake her so he sat on the bed and started to kiss her cheek and stoke her hair

"Time to wake up princess"he said now stroking her cheek

"5 more minutes" it was barely a whisper

"Come on babe,you need to get ready,I called the doctor and we have an appointment at 10:30 a.m. you have one hour to get ready,and I'll make breakfast" he got up and went to the kitchen

Hanna got up and went for a shower,put an red dress and make up on,she did some curls on her hair and went to the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Smells great in here" she said as she walked into the kitchen

"Can you guess what I cooked for you?" He said as he approached her and held her waist

"I think you make me pancakes" she started to play with the hair in the back of his head

"I thought that mommy's favorite breakfast could be baby's favorite too,so I did it" he said as he stroked her flat belly

"Doesn't even seems that I'm pregnant" she placed her hand on top of his and looked down at her belly

"In a few months you won't be able to hide babe"he kissed her lips and went over to where he has placed the pancakes

"It looks good" she smiled at him and went over to him and hugged him from behind,he turned around in her arms,grabbed her waist and placed her on the kitchen counter,she opened her legs for him to stay in the middle

"Where is my pancakes?" She asked playng with the hair in the back of his head again

"Right here hungry girl" she handed her the plate and got one for himself

They ate and talk for a few minutes

"Babe we are going to be late,better get going" he said as he took her plate in his hand and put on the sink,he looked back at her and she was with her arms stretched like a child waiting to be picked up

"You are so lazy " he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom "Don't take so long"

"I won't sir just have to brush my teeths" she said as he walked back to the kitchen

A few minutes later Caleb was at the sofa waiting for Hanna and she was taking longer than he expected her to,so he decided to go check on her,when he reached the bathroom he opened the door only to find Hanna crouched on the floor in front of the toilet seat

"Oh my god Han" he immediately knelt down next to her and pushed her to sit on his lap

"C-Caleb..." she had her eyes closed

"I'm here babe,calm down" he kissed her hair

Just a few second later she started to throw up again,Caleb was holding her hair,when she finished he handed her a towel so that she could clean herself

"Han are you okay?" He asked concerned

"Yeah,I think it's morning sickness,I'm okay" she said searching for his hand

"I'll call de doctor and cancel our appointment" he said looking for his phone

"Babe don't,we are going now" she said looking into his eyes

"Are you sure?" He wanted to go but,if she wasn't feeling good he wouldn't push her to do anything

"Yeah,our baby needs to be confirmed" she asked starting to get up from the floor,Caleb did the same,Hanna went to find her bag and Caleb went after the car key.

XXX

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Hanna wasn't a patient girl,Caleb more than anyone else knew it

"Chill Han,we got in here 5 minutes ago,relax" he interlaced her fingers and kissed her cheek

"Hanna Rivers" the doctor called

They went into the room

"Hi I'm doctor Anne and I'm going to check on your baby,I just need you to sit in that bed and wait a minute,I have to check a patient" the doctor left to check the patient and Hanna and Caleb were alone in the room

"I'm scared" Hanna said as she was looking at the machines that were in that room

"I'm here,it's all going to be okay" Caleb calmed her down every time,he gave her his hand, interlaced their fingers and kissed her forehead

"Are you guys ready?" The doctor was back in the room and started to put her gloves

"I think we are" Caleb answered,he could feel that Hanna was a little nervous about it

Anne pushed Hanna's shirt up so that she could put some kind of cream on her belly "that can be a little cold Hanna" after a few seconds a heartbeat filled the room "that's the baby heartbeat"

Caleb looked at Hanna, there were some tears in her eyes as she squeezed his hand with happiness

"And that's your baby" she pointed to a little thing on the screen,it was the size of a bean "I'm going to get you guys some pictures" she gave Hanna some paper so that she could clean her belly,the doctor left the room to get the pictures.

A few seconds later Anne was back with the picures,she gave them to Caleb "Here it goes,your baby seems healthy by now,you can schedule another appointment for next month,and Hanna morning sickness will happen,it's normal"

"Okay,thanks Anne" Hanna answered as they walked out and went to the secretary to schedule the next appointment.

They left the hospital, the way home was absolutely silence,neither Hanna or Caleb said a word,Hanna was holding the ultrasound picture and she didn't even blink while she was looking at it.

XXX

Went they got home Hanna went straight to the bedroom,Caleb got a little worried and went after her ,when he reached the bedroom he saw Hanna staring at the ultrasound picture,he sat next to her on the bed and threw herself at him and broke down in tears,he hugged her an waited for her to calm down,when she did he cleaned her tears with the back of his thumb and took her hair away from her face and placed it behind her ear

"What's wrong?You were so happy when we saw the baby why are you sad now?" he asked

"I-I can't be a mom Caleb,I don't know anything about babies,I can't even take care of myself imagine of a baby" she said looking in his eyes

"I don't know either but we will learn it,we will get through this together" he took the picture of the ultrasound in his hands and showed to her "we wanted this for so long,this is the little Rivers,the same way I love you,he will too, he wil be running around with us,he is a product of our love Han,you are going to be the best mom" He kissed her cheek and she smiled a little for him

"Promise me that you will be with me through everything?" She asked looking in his eyes

"Of course Han,you are kinda stuck with me for the rest of your life" he placed the picture on his bedside table

"Can I ask you something?" She said smiling at him

"Bring it" he laid on the bed and she lay next to him with her head on his chest

"When did we found out that baby was a boy?" She said while she was drawing patterns on his shirt

"Why?" He asked playing with her hair

"Because you were saying 'he' all the time" she said moving her head to look at him

"Sorry babe,I Just keep thinking that would be easier if it's a boy,because I used to be one,I mean it would be easier and I would understand him" he said looking at her

"I just want it to be healthy" she said laying back in his chest

"I want to know so that I can manage my money" he said

"Why?" She asked with a concerned look in her face

"Because if it's a boy he will have a lot of clothes but boy clothes aren't that expensive,but if it's a girl you will spoil her with loads of dresses,shoes and a million hair ties" he sais smiling

"If it's a girl she would be a total daddy's little princess" she said smiling at the thought of their little family

"Have you thought about twins?" He said

"I'm already worried enough about pushing one baby out of my vagina and you want me to push too at the same day?" She said more serious

"We have to tell your mom and the girls" he said and kissed her head

"I know,but for now I just want it to be between us" she said changing for a sit position and searching for the remote control to turn on the TV,he sat and and caressed her belly,she stopped to search for the remote control and started to play with his hair,he kissed her belly a thousand times

"You are mommy and daddy little secret" he said in direction of her belly,she was staring at the image in front of her,he was going to be the best dad ever

"I love both of you so much" she said to him,he laid back on the bed and took Hanna with him,he gave her a little kiss on her lips

"I love you guys too" they stayed in bed cuddling and watching TV for the rest of the day.

\-- **chapter 5 is coming**

 **I'll have to do some time jumps in the story**

 **Review plz**


	5. Chapter 5

They were still cuddling and watching TV,Caleb had slept a little bit

"What time is it?" Hanna asked changed her position to one that she was sat on the bed

"11:00p.m. Hungry?" He asked already knowing the answer to that question,before she could answer the question Hanna left the bed running and went straight to the bathroom,Caleb went after her and held her hair while she was vomiting,when she was finished Caleb handed her a towel to clean herself

"I hate when you see me like this" she said while she cleaned herself

"Baby's fault,besides I think you look gorgeous every time" he said while they left the bathroom,Hanna threw herself at the bed

"Baby's naughty today,second time in less then 4 hours" she said as she sat again in the bed "babe" she said waiting for him to look at her

"What do you want princess?" He said sitting next to her

"Baby is asking for food" she said looking at him in the eye

"Just the baby?" He said joking with her

"Baby and your wife" she said smiling to him

"The loves of my entire life are hungry,got it,what they want to eat?" He kissed her cheek

"Pizza" she said smiling

"We ate pizza yesterday babe" he said,when he looked at her she was doing her best puppy face at him "I can't say no to you,I'll order it" he said and went downstairs to order the pizza,Hanna picked up her phone and went to her chatting app with the girls

"Hi girls" she started the conversation

 **Aria~** "Hii"

 **Spencer~** "Aria you are leaving for honeymoon today right?"

 **Aria~** "Yes!"

 **Hanna~** "Can we meet before you leave?"

 **Aria~** "Sure,in front of the church 1:00p.m.?"

 **Spencer~** "Fine by me!"

 **Hanna~** "I'll be there!"

 **Hanna~** "Where's Em and Ali?"

 **Emily~** "The girls just went for a nap,Ali is making sure the crib is closed,they found a way to get out of them"

 **Aria~** "They are 8 months old right?"

 **Alison~** "Yes!"

 **Emily~** "We'll be there Aria!"

 **Hanna~** "I miss you guys!"

 **Spencer~** "Miss you too"

 **Aria~** "Gotta go girls,going out with Ezra"

 **Spencer~** "I'm going out with Toby too"

 **Alison~** "Babies make the house a real mess,will clean"

 **Emily~** "Grace woke up,gotta get this little girl"

 **Hanna~** "Food is here,gotta eat! See you guys tomorrow"

Hanna left her phone on the bed and went downstairs to find Caleb

"Caleb?" She asked when she didn't found him in the living room

"I'm here" he said,and she went upstairs to find him,he was looking through the window in the empty room next to their own bedroom

"What are you doing here?" She asked moving to his side

"I ordered the food,and remembered this room, I thought could be the nursery" he said embracing her from behind and kissed her hair

"You are amazing,I love you" she said lifting her head to look at him

"I love you too" he kissed her on the lips,when the kiss became deeper the doorbell rang

"Why now?" She said a little upset

"Because it's our lunch,and if I remember the baby and my wife were asking for a pizza" he said smiling

"That's right,we're hungry" she left the room and went downstairs

"Now you're leaving me?" He said following her

"Maybe" she said playfully

"I'm going to get the pizza" he said goind fo the door

"And we're going to the sofa" she sat on the sofa and waited for him

"Thanks man" Caleb said,closed the door and went to the sofa "here you go princess" he gave her the box and sat next to her

"Thanks" she kissed her cheek and they ate and talked for 30 minutes.

XXX

"I forgot I have to go" Hanna said leaving the sofa and going upstairs,Caleb went after her

"Go where?" He asked confused

"Meet the girls,Aria is leaving for honeymoon today, we are meeting her before she goes" she said while she changed her dress to a jeans and a blue shirt

"Okay" he said looking at her,she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeths,curled her hair a little more and went in Caleb's direction

"Bye babe" she kissed her lips,when she was about to leave the bedroom he held her hand

"Promise me you won't tell the girls?" He asked

"Promise,I'm going to be late,bye babe" she kissed him again and went downstairs

"Be careful" he said as she was leaving the apartment

"I will,Love you" she said and left

XXX

She left in Caleb's car and went to the church,when she got there none of the girls were there so she picked her phone and text the group 

**Hanna~** "I'm here girls" 

**Aria~** "I'm almost there"

 **Spencer~** "me too"

 **Emily~** "I'm on my way with Ali"

 **Alison~** "we left the girls with Emily's mom"

 **Hanna~** "waiting"

Hanna didn't wait for 5 minutes until Aria came into view 

"Hi" Hanna said going to give her friend hug

"Hi" Aria answered "There's Spence" she said pointing 

"Hello girls" Spencer said coming ober to hug both of them "Em called me she's trying to park her car" 

"There she is" Hanna said pointing to Emily and Alison

"We missed you guys" Ali said 

"Jason is building houses to homeless people" Ali said as they walked to the square in front of the church 

"Aria you have to eat the pequim duck" Hanna said

"It's not pequim duck" Spencer said

"And how do you know that?" Hanna asked 

"Because pequim is pronounced as beijing" Spencer asked like it was the most obvious thing 

"I will get the duck Han" Aria said "and Toby will be climbing in your shits Spence" Aria said looking ate Spencer

"Sorry,are you already honeymoon drunk?" Spencer answered laughing

"I always loved you two together" Emily said

"It's actually possible that all of us are happy at the same time?" Hanna asked 

"Don't say that,it gives bad luck!" Ali said looking at Hanna

"I guess I can't say this other thing" Hanna answered 

"Yes you can!" Spencer said as thay stoppes walking and looked at Hanna

"Just because you are married doesn't mean you can have secrets" Ali said looking at Hanna

"I promised Caleb I wouldn't say anything!" Hanna answered 

"Come on Han" Emily said

"I'm pregnant" Hanna said with tears in her eyes

"Oh my god Han!" Emily said and hugged her friend

"Please don't say anything!" Hanna said crying a little

"We won't" Spencer said

"You are okay with that right?" Hanna asked looking at Aria

"Of course Han,besides me and Ezra will be at and adoption agency when we get back" Aria answered,her phone buzzed "it's Ezra,the car is here" 

"Don't forget to get the duck" Hanna said

"And take pictures of the hotel room before you mess it with your clothes" Emily said 

"There's this group chat app,I'll send you guys the link" Spencer said

"Girls I'm leaving for two weeks why is everybody crying" Aria asked crying too

"We will miss you!" Ali said

"I love you" Aria said 

"We love you too" Hanna answered.

A big black car parked in front of the church,Aria got in and the girls were left to talk

"How long have you known Han?" Alison asked

"Only 3 days,me and Caleb went to the doctor today" she showed the picture of the ultrasound that was in her pocket 

"Oh my god I still have the pictures of all of the girls ultrasound" Emily said

"I'm going to travel next weekend to stay with Toby,what about you guys?" Spencer asked

"Me and Em are trying to find a babysitter to the girls,so that we can go out,since the girls were born the only day we went out was that time in the lost woods" Ali said

"Me and Caleb can do it" Hanna said

"No way Han,we can't ruin your plans" Emily said

"We don't have anything to do,besides we will kinda need to practice before it happens to us" Hanna said and looked at the ultrasound picute on more time and placed it back on her pocket

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Spencer said

"Thanks Spence" Hanna said "can me and Caleb look after Lily and Grace?" She asked looking at Ali

"Sure" Emily said

A cellphone ring interrupted the conversation,it was Emily's

"What?Okay, we are going now" Emily finished the call with an worried face

"Em what's wrong?" Ali asked 

"Grace is vomiting,my mom said she has a fever" Emily said

"Sorry guys we have to go" Ali said hughing Hanna and then Spencer

"No problems,go get your girls" Spencer said "My mom is probably waiting for me to help her with her political stuff" Spencer said

"And I have to tell my mom that's she's becoming a grandma"Hanna said "don't say anything about the baby"

"We won't,no talking about baby Haleb" Spencer said

"Baby what?" Hanna asked confused

"Hanna plus Caleb is Haleb" Spencer said 

"You are so silly" Hanna said

"We really have to go now" Ali said

"We are going to" Hanna said

"See you" Ali and Em said before leaving 

"Bye Hanna Banana,and little Haleb" Spencer said joking with Hanna

"Little Haleb is naughty today,I vomited two times today" Hanna said as they walked to their car

"Get used to it" Spencer said,got in her car and drove her way home,Hanna did the same

 **Review Plz!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hanna opened the apartment door and saw Caleb sleeping on the sofa,she went closer to the sofa and kissed his forehead.

She went upstairs to her and Caleb's bedroom changed her jeans and shirt to one of Caleb's shirts,grabbed her laptop sat on the bed and started to answer some emails.

Half an hour later Caleb woke up and went to the bedroom

"Hi sleepy boy" she said getting up from the bed and hugging him

"Why didn't you woke me?" He asked placing his hands on her waist

"You looked so peaceful,I didn't wanted to disturb you" she answered

"Hungry?" He asked

"I want coffee" she said looking at him

"You can only have decaf" he said seriously

"Baby orders" she answered "I'll take it" they went downstairs and she sat on the chair in front of the kitchen counter and Caleb started to make the coffee

"How was with the girls?" He asked trying to create a conversation

"Great,but Aria left early,Em and Ali had to take care of the twins one of them is sick,and Spencer had to help her mom with something" she answered

"And you?" He asked turning to face her

"I had to come back for my husband and tell my mom she's becoming a grandma" she answered getting off of the chair

"I thought you wanted to keep it between us" he asked with a confused look

"Not anymore" she kissed him and his hands landed on her belly,and he started to rub it gently

"You are so in love with baby aren't you?" She asked pulling away from the kiss and smiling to him

"More in Love impossible" he answered "coffee is ready" he handed her a mug and they went to the sofa,she sat between his legs and his hand went under her shirt to stay on her belly

"I think we should tell my mom today" she said taking a sip of her coffee

"So let's tell her" he anwered kissing her hair

"But how? I don't want it to be like 'I'm pregnant' I want it to be special" she said moving to a position that she was in his lap,but could look at him

"Tell her the way you told me,post-its but instead of the pregnancy test show her the ultrasound picture" He said rubbing her belly

"But baby is so tiny" she said placing her hand on top of his

"For now he is,in a few months he will be kicking and turning in here" he said leaving his mug in the coffee table and kissing her belly,for a moment Hanna looked at the scene in front of her,she was so in love with the way he was treating their unborn child

"But we have to buy another onesie" she said as her hands traveled through his hair as he continued to kiss her belly

He stopped to kiss her belly ang began to rub it again "why? We still have the one you bought when you told about this little one" he said looking at her belly

"Because that onesie is yours now,the little Rivers will wear it when he or she is born" she said like it was the most obvious thing

"Fine we can buy another onesie,and other box,besides we will have to buy a lot of baby clothes anyways,little Rivers have a graduated in fashion mommy" he said smiling at her

"But mommy is only is graduated in fashion because daddy payed" she approached her mouth to her own belly "don't tell him but he is mommy's hero,and soon to be yours,I'm afraid I'm going to loose him for you,he already is so in love with you" she whispered like it was a guarded secret,but she knew Caleb could hear her,Caleb placed his index finger under her chin and moved her head until her gaze met his

"Do you know how much I love you?" He said looking at her in the eyes

"I think we do" she smiled at him,Caleb cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly on the lips "come on!" Hanna got up from the sofa and went upstairs

"Go where?" Caleb asked confused as he followed her upstairs

"Tell my mom that I'm pregnant" she said looking at her,now open,wardrobe.

She turned her head to look at Caleb and saw him smiling,she went in his direction and threw her arms around his neck

"Why are you smiling?" She asked a little confused

"I just love when you say it out loud" he placed his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead "I'm going to have a family with the love of my life"

"Stop being cheesy you're going to make me cry,and I don't want to" she went back to her wardrobe "besides we need to get ready"

Caleb changed his shorts into a jeans and put the first shirt he found and sat on the bed waiting for Hanna

Hanna put a dress on and did some curls and make up again

"Babe better get going" Caleb said when he approached the bathroom door

"I know, can you pick up my heels for me?" She asked finishing to apply lipstick on

"Just remember that you a lot of them,describe it" he asked looking at the million shoes she had

"The black one you gave me!" She said leaving the bathroom

"Got them" he sat on the bed and gave it to her

"We need to go to the baby store that just opened on the street" she said closing the zipper of her heels

"You bought the onesie you gave me there?" He asked looking for the car keys

"Yes" she answered leaving the bedroom to get her purse in the kitchen

"Let's go babe" Caleb said opening the front door

"Got the box and the picture?" She asked walking in direction of the door

"It's all here" he said looking at her as she walked in his direction

"Thanks handsome" she kissed his cheek and got the box from his hand

They got in the car and Caleb drove to the baby store Hanna mentioned,Caleb stayed in the car and Hanna bought an onesie with the words 'I love my grandma' on it,as soon as she got in the car she started to organize the box as Caleb drove to Ashley's house.

"The photo and then the onesie right?" Hanna asked Caleb

"I don't know,do it the way you did it for me" he said as his hand landed on her thigh

"The picture and then the onesie,no post-it,just you got them" she said smarking at him

"Fine for me" he said leaning down to kiss her on the lips after parking the car

Hanna and Caleb left the car and went in direction of the front door,Hanna rang the doorbell and waited for her mom to answer the door

"Hey mom!" Hanna said hugging her mom

"Hy baby!" Ashley said a little surprised "and hi to my baby's husband" Ashley said going in Caleb's direction

"Hi Ashley" Caleb said,they hugged and got in the house,they sat on the sofa and Hanna started

"We have a present for you mom" Hanna said getting the box from Caleb and handing it to Ashley

"Why? It's not my birthday" Ashley grabbed the present

"Just open it" Caleb said before Hanna,they joined hands and waited Ashley open it

"How did you found someone that's so different but at the same time so similar to you Han?" Ashley said as she realized how Hanna and Caleb really were meant to be

"Just lucky" Hanna said and looked at Caleb "open the box mom!"

"Okay,okay" Ashley opened the box and saw the black and white ultrasound picture she became a little confused and placed the picture on her side and went to open the white thing that was under the picture,she picked up and the clothe unfolded to show the words 'I love my grandma' Ashley put all the clues together and as soon as she realized what was going on she got up from the sofa and hugged Hanna and Caleb at the same time and started to cry,when they pulled away Ashley asked

"Is this true?" Ashley started to clean the tears that had fallen down her face

"Yeah" Hanna said starting to cry herself

"I'm so happy for you two!" Ashley said excited

"Thanks" Hanna and Caleb said at the same time

"I don't think you can call me baby anymore mom" Hanna said wiping away her own tears

"You will always be my baby" Ashley said hugging Hanna again "how far along are you?" She asked wanting to know everything

"Only three weeks,we don't know if it's a boy or a girl" Caleb answered smiling

"I'm so happy!! I'm becoming a grandma!" Ashley said

"And I'm becoming a mom,which is harder to believe since I have never imagined myself with a child before,of course I wanted to but I can't believe it's actually happening" Hanna said searching for Caleb's hand

"You guys are becoming parents,and I couldn't be more proud" Ashley said getting emotional again

"Okay I can't handle two emotinal women" Caleb said joking with them

"Get used to it,because we are going to babysit Lily and Grace tomorrow" Hanna said looking at Caleb

"Are we?" Caleb asked confused

"You guys need practice!" Ashley said laughing "diapers,cries,no sleep" Ashley said looking at both of them "are you guys hungry?"

"I am!" Hanna was the first to say

"We just had coffe" Caleb said not surprised

"I'm eating for two remember?" Hanna said smarking at him

"Not going to forget" Caleb said

The three of them went to the kitchen to eat and probably talk

XXX

Two hours later they were still talking about how Hanna found out and how she told Caleb

"Mom I think we should be going it's getting late and I'm pretty tired" Hanna said getting up from the chair

"Okay swettie" Ashley got up from the chair,hugged Hanna and when she went to hug Caleb she said to him "take care of the two of them for me" Ashley winked at him when they pulled away

"I will" Caleb answered and went in Hanna's direction,who was in the living room getting her purse

"Let's go" Hanna said after searching for Caleb's hand,Caleb interlaced their fingers and they left

When they got in the car Hanna didn't waist anytime before asking "what my mom told you?"

Caleb looked at her with a confused look on his face "how do you know that she told me something? You were in other room"

Hanna smiled at him "I just know,come on tell me" she pleaded him

Caleb couldn't say no to her,and she knew it "fine! She told me to take care of both of you for her"

Hanna smiled when she heard him "I'm sure you will" she gave him a peck on his lip "now let's go home"

Caleb turned the car on and hit the road.

When they got home Caleb realized Hanna was sleeping,he hated to wake her up,he could carry her upstairs but he didn't want her to sleep in discomfortable clothes,he would not wake her,he got out of the car and went over to the passenger door,opening and taking off Hanna seatbelt carefully to not wake her,she moved a little but didn't opened her eyes,Caleb carefully held her bridal style and carried her to their bedroom.

He carefully placed Hanna on the bed and moved to his wardrobe to pick up one of his shirts,when he found one he knew she liked he went over to her again,carefully lifting her dress over her head until she was lying only on her underwears,obviously that image turned Caleb on but he kept working on his job: change Hanna's clothes and don't wake her. He placed the dress on her night table and started to put his shirt on her,he let out a sigh of relief when she was dressed and sleeping.

He changed his own clothes to only stay with boxers,he looked at his cellphone 7:30p.m. they really talked a lot on Ashley's kitchen that they didn't even realized the time,he went over to the bathroom and brushed his teeths,went back to the bed and kissed Hanna's forehead,when he about to leave the bedroom he felt a hand grab his arm,he instantly looked down at it

"No" a tired voice came from the blonde that was still sleepy with her eyes closed

"Go back to sleep babe" Caleb whispered

"Stay with me" she opened her eyes to look at him but instantly closed them because of the light.

Caleb went to the light interruptor and turned the lights off,he went to his side of the bed and laid there,a few seconds later Hanna went over to him and placed her head on his chest,she loved that she could hear his heartbeat, her hand kept drawing paterns on his bare chest,one of his hand came to rest on her hip to keep her close,and the other tangled on her blonde curls

"Go back to sleep babe" Caleb whispered against her hair

"I will" Hanna said then yawned,a few seconds later she was out and so was he

 **——————————————————— AN:**

 **Next chapter they will babysit Lily and Grace and we will have a time jump!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was 8:30 a.m. when Caleb woke up,he looked to the side and found and empty side of the bed.

Caleb was a little surprised to find Hanna out of bed,she's always the sleepy and the last one to get up,he got up and left the bedroom to find Hanna.

Caleb went to the kitchen and found Hanna making coffee,he got closer and hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek "why are you up at this time?" he asked

Hanna turned around in his arms and threw her arms around his neck "because I went to sleep kind of early yesterday"

"I can remember,I hope changing a baby is not as hard as is changing your clothes into one of my shirts" Caleb said smiling at the memory of changing Hanna's clothes

"You know you could wake me and let me change myself" Hanna said looking at him in the eye

"I know" Caleb said after kissing her cheek again

"So why you didn't?" Hanna asked

"Because you looked really peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you" Caleb answered

Hanna kissed him on the lips and let go of his neck to get her coffe,she handed him a mug and they went to the couch "you know what we will do today don't you?"

"Babysit the twins" Caleb answered not too happy about it

"It will be fun" Hanna said trying to cheer him up "besides in 8 months it will be us"

"You're right" Caleb finally gave up on arguing with her "so what time did Em told you?"

"She said about 5:00 pm" Hanna answered "we have nothing to do until then"

"We can cuddle and watch TV" Caleb suggested knowing that Hanna loves doing it,not only Hanna,he loves to have her curled up in his arms as well

"I'm going with your option" Hanna said as she got up from the couch and pulled Caleb with her

When they reached the bedroom Hanna waited Caleb to lay down first and then she went after him,placing her head on his chest as his hand landed on her flat belly,and they spend the morning and part of the afternoon cuddling and watching TV.

XXX

Hanna fell asleep while she was watching the movie and feeling Caleb's hand traveled through her hair

Caleb picked up his phone to look at the time,it was 4:00 pm,he needed to wake Hanna so that she could get ready to babysit the twins,he started to caress her cheek to try and wake her

"Wake up babe" he whispered after kissing her hair

"No" was barely a whisper,she really was the sleepy one

"We need to get to ready to go to Ali's house" Caleb said now stroking her hair

Hanna lifted her head from Caleb's chest and sat on the bed

"I'm going to the shower" Hanna left the bed and went to the bathroom

A few minutes later Hanna left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body,she went to her wardrobe to find a comfortable clothe to wear,as she looked through her clothes Caleb approached her and started to kiss her neck

"You are so beautiful" Caleb said against her skin

"Go take your shower horny boy" Hanna said and gently pushed his head off her neck and up to look at her in the eyes "I need to get ready,and I won't be able to resist if you keep looking at me like this" she gave a him a quick peck on the lips "go to the shower"

Caleb left to the shower and Hanna was left alone to get ready,she picked a comfortable jeans and a shirt that Spencer gave her on her birthday,she went over to the mirror that she had on the bedroom and started to do her hair,she did some curls and when she was about to start her make up she felt a hand slowly travel under her shirt and stay on her belly

"You know you don't need to apply make up to look beautiful" Caleb said as his hands traveled even more under her shirt

"You always say that" Hanna said ignoring hos comment and kept applying her make up

"Because is the truth" Caleb said as he looked at her on the mirror

"You are my husband,husbands say that" Hanna said

"Where did you took that from?" Caleb said a little concerned,he wanted Hanna to know that what he was saying was the truth

"My dad always said that he loved my mom and that he would never leave her,one day he left and showed up with another woman,all husbands say the same thing" Hanna said like it was a normal fact

"Hanna" Caleb took his hands out of her shirt and turned her over to look at him "You know I'm never going to leave you,you are everything to me,you teach me how to love,you show me that I didn't need a perfect family to be happy,you gave me a baby,and I love you,so when I say that to you,I say because it's the truth,you're beautiful without make up,you're beautiful in every single way,and I don't ever want you thinking that I say that stuff to you just because every husband say, I say that because I love you" Caleb said every word looking at her in the eyes,letting her know that he meant it

"I love you" she kissed him "I did not gave you a baby" she said as she returned to her position on the mirror to continue her make up,and Caleb went to his wardrobe to find his clothe

"What do you mean by that?" Caleb asked a little confused as he wore his jeans

"I'm pretty sure we made it together" she placed all her make up back on the bag where she keep all of them and went over to where he was to face him "and I didn't gave you,because baby is still inside of me" she turned over to his wardrobe and chose a shirt that she loved and gave it to him

"I'm sure you are keeping baby safe in there" Caleb said as he wore the shirt Hanna gave him,he was already used to her choosing what he was going to wear,that was his life with a fashionista,and he loved it

"I am" Hanna gave him a quick kiss and left the bedroom to find her shoes,Caleb left after her and went downstairs to the living room to find the car keys and his own shoes

"Caleb we are going to be late" Hanna said as she went downstairs

"I'm ready" Caleb said as he got up from the sofa and went on direction of the door to open it

"Ready to babysit?" Hanna asked teasing him as she left the house

"Ready to leave our house,to babysit I don't think so" Caleb said closing the door

"We're going to be fine" Hanna reassured him

"Hope so" Caleb said as they walked to the car

XXX

10 minutes later Caleb parked the car in front of Emily's house and they went in direction of the door,Hanna pressed the doorbell and a few seconds later Emily showed up with a baby on her arms

"Hi Em" Hanna said going to hug her friend

"Hello!" Emily said hugging her friend "come in!" Emily said going to hug Caleb

"Where's Ali?" Hanna asked as she looked inside of the house trying to find Alison

"Changing one of the girls diapers" Emily said as she kissed the baby on her arms

"And who's this cute one?" Caleb said holding the baby's tiny hand

"That's Grace" Emily said as she holded the little girl tighter against her as the baby squirmed to go down "I'm holding her because she's learning how to walk,and she keeps disappearing every time we put her down" Emily said with a proud smile on her face

"Give her to me" Hanna said as she watched Grace point her little arms at her,Emily passed the baby to Hanna

"How old are they?" Caleb asked looking at Hanna with Grace,she is going to be the best mom he tought

"11 months" Alison said leaving the baby's bedroom with a baby on her arms

"I guess that's Lily" Caleb said as he saw Alison coming closer to where they were

"You are right" Ali gave Caleb the baby

"I think you need to get going" Hanna said as she looked at the clock on the wall

"You're right" Emily said going to the couch to get her purse "the girls routine is dinner,play,bath,story and bed"

"Got it,now say bye to your little princesses" Hanna said getting closer to Emily and Alison to let them say bye to the babies

A few minutes later Hanna and Caleb were left at home with two little girls

"What we do now?" Caleb asked as he sat on the couch with Lily still on his arms

"We play with them" Hanna sat on the floor "isn't it Grace?" Hanna smiled as the baby tried to talk to her "tell your Uncle Caleb to come to the floor with your sissy"

Caleb rolled his eyes but did as he was told and sat on the floor with Lily now sitting on his lap

They played with the twins for 10 minutes until one of them start to cry

"I think she's hungry" Hanna said as she got up from the floor and took Grace with her

"Where's the dinner?" Caleb asked as he also got up from the floor and took Lily with him

"I think it's on the fridge,give me the baby and go warm up the food" Hanna said as she took Lily from Caleb

"Sure" Caleb went to the kitchen to do as he was told and Hanna went to put the girls on their high chairs

"Okay girls,now we need to wait Uncle Caleb because he's warming your dinner" Hanna said as she tried to entertain the twins

"I think it's done" Caleb said as he came on Hanna's direction with two pink plates on his hands

"Thanks" Hanna said as she took one plate from him and pushed a chair for herself,so she could feed Grace more properly

"This looks disgusting" Caleb said as he got a spoonful of baby food to give Lily

"Caleb you're supposed to make she eat it,not make her hate it" Hanna said laughing

After 15 minutes Hanna was finishing with Grace and Caleb was having a hard time with Lily

"Babe can you finish with Lily?" Caleb asked as he gave up on feeding the baby

"Sure" Hanna said as she took the plate from his hands "you clean Grace's mouth as I finish with Lily,and then we go play with them a little more" Hanna explained,Caleb took Grace and left to the bathroom as Hanna finished with Lily

"Don't you want it anymore Lily?" Hanna said approaching a spoonful to her mouth but she turned her face "I think you're done" Hanna got up from her chair and looked around to find Caleb coming from the bathroom with Grace in his arms,Hanna approached him with a dirty Lily in her arms

"Handsome boy,gimme the clean baby girl and go clean this dirty one" Hanna said as she gave Lily to Caleb

"Grace doesn't seem to be tired at all" Caleb said as he left "she likes playing with water"

Hanna sat on the floor with Grace on her lap again "he'll be a great dad" Hanna said giving Grace a stuffed animal,Caleb walked back with Lily,now clean, and sat on the floor next to Hanna

They played with the twins for 20 minutes

"Babe can you smell something bad?" Caleb asked turning his head to look at Hanna

"I do" Hanna anwered looking back at him "I think it's diaper change time"

"Maybe we can shower them already" Caleb suggested

"Yeah" Hanna said accepting his suggestion "I'll go warm the water for them,can you go take the clothes off?" Hanna asked picking both babies from the floor and getting up herself

"Sure" Caleb answered

"Go with uncle Caleb" Hanna gave the twins to Caleb "he will take care of you while I get your bath ready"

"You already is the best mom" Caleb gave her a quick but passionate kiss and left to the babies room

XXX

"Okay" Caleb said as he sat on the sofa "bath babies is not for me"

"Why?" Hanna asked as she walked in his direction with Lily and Grace on her arms

"My back hurts more than anything right now" Caleb said

"Get used to it" Hanna sat on the sofa and gave him one of the babies "I don't even know if this one is Lily or Grace"

"The one with you is Grace,and the one with me is Lily" Caleb answered

"How do you know?" Hanna asked confused "they look exactly the same"

"They are physically the same, but they act diferently" Caleb answered "I mean Lily is calm,likes to cuddle and more dependent,Grace is the active one,she don't cuddle for long time and she's more independent"

"How did you noticed that?" Hanna asked

"The day that we were on Spencer's barbecue,I spend a lot of time with them" Caleb answered playing with Grace's little hand

"You did, it was really cute" Hanna kissed his cheek

"The last word a man want to be described is 'cute' Hanna" Caleb answered smiling

"I can't help it, you're cute" Hanna answered as she got up from the sofa and started to rock Lily back and forth in her arms

"She's almos out babe" Caleb said as he looked Lily's eyes close against Hanna's shoulder "should you read them the story?"

"I think so" Hanna answered

Caleb got up from the sofa eith an almost sleep Grace in his arms

"Babe go put them in their cribs" Hanna gave Caleb the baby on her arms "and I'll choose the story to read"

"Okay" Caleb said "but don't take so long"

"I won't" Hanna said rolling her eyes "now go before they sleep on your arms"

Caleb left with the babies to the bedroom,when he got there,he carefully placed the babies in their respective cribs,not even 5 minutes later Hanna was back with the chosen book

"There you go" she gave Caleb the book "you're going to read for them"

"Why me?" Caleb took the book from Hanna and asked

"Because I want to hear you reading a story" Hanna answered

Caleb sat on the chair that was in the room and Hanna sat on his lap,he opened the book and started to read it

14 minutes later Caleb closed the book and whispered to Hanna

"I think they're out for the night"

"Hope so,let's go to the living room" Hanna said as she got up from Caleb's lap and went to the living room as Caleb followed her "I didn't think taking care of baby was so tiring"

"Me either" Caleb agreed as he sat on the couch and Hanna laid down with her head on his leg,one of his hand traveled through her long and beautiful blonde hair

"I was thinking" Hanna grabbed his free hand and interlaced their fingers "and we need baby names"

"We do" Caleb agreed "if it's a boy we can name him Caleb jr"

"Oh sure" Hanna decided to play along "and if it's a girl we can name her Little Hanna"

"There we go,in less then 5 minutes we decided the perfect names" Caleb said smirking at her

"Seriously now babe,we need real names" Hanna said

"Yeah we can't do that to our babies" Caleb said

"'Babies'?" Hanna asked confused "how many kids are you planning on having with me?"

"It's not a secret that I would have more than twenty with you Han" Caleb said

"No way!" Hanna immediately said "I'm not changing my car into a bus"

Caleb laughed at her answer "we have a lit of time to decide names" he leaned down to press a kiss on her forehead "don't worry about it now"

"What time do you think Ali and Em are going to be here?" Hanna mumbled "I wanna go home"

"I don't think they'll take so long" Caleb answered looking at his phone and figuring out that was 7:30pm "when you have a baby I don't think you can be without them around for much time"

"Okay I'm starting to get really scared about being a mom now" Hanna said

"Don't" Caleb kept playing with her hair "now sleep a little,you're tired and Emily isn't going to be home by now"

"Fine" Hanna closed her eyes and a few minutes later she was off and Caleb was looking through his phone trying to find something to make time go faster

XXX

Hanna woke up to the sound of the door opening

"Hello guys!" Emily said going over to where Hanna and Caleb were on the couch,she was a little bit drunk

"Hi Em" Caleb said as he locked his phone "are you okay?" Caleb asked as soon as he noticed that she wasn't really normal

"How are the girls?" Alison asked as soon as she entered the house

"They're fine,and sleeping" Hanna answered her as she sat on the sofa

"Do you need help with something?" Caleb asked

"No,We're fine" Alison answered "but thanks for asking and for taking care of the girls"

"You're welcome" Hanna went over to where Ali was and hugged her "are you sure you don't..."

"I can deal with drunk Emily" Ali interrupted

"I can carry her to bed if you want" Caleb got uo from the couch and went over to where Hanna was

"Guys it's okay,really" Ali reassured them

"Then we should better get going to let you rest and deal with Em" Hanna said hugging her friend again,Caleb did the same

"Thanks again guys" Alison said as she led them to the door

"It was funny actually,call anytime you need" Caleb saud as he and Hanna walked out of the house

"I will" Alison said and clised the door

Hanna and Caleb walked in the car's direction,they got in and Caleb hit the road to home

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the ling chapter!**

 **I just got really excited**

 **Promise that the next one will be not as big**


	8. Chapter 8

Another normal afternoon, Hanna and Caleb on the sofa, of course Hanna was on his lap curled up into his chest and Caleb had his arms around her waist keeping her close and in touch with him, from the soft snores that came out of his nose Hanna could tell that he was asleep, Hanna started to try and get out of his embrace, trying not to wake him was something that didn't work because as soon as he felt something moving in his arms he opened his eyes, he saw something that didn't make him really happy

"Where are you going?" He asked with his sleepy voice, holding onto Hanna's waist and pulling her back to his lap, Hanna let her head fall back and rest on his shoulder

"Aria is in town" she told him with one hand caressing his cheek "We are going to see her"

"You and the girls?" He asked

"You are coming too" she said

"Am I?" He asked confused, and that made Hanna chuckle a little

"Me and the girls will be waiting for her outside the Brew, and you and Toby are going to get Ezra and Aria from the airport" she explained looking at him

"I really need to go?" He asked "you know I love Aria and Ezra but can't I stay at home sleeping?"

"I'm the one carrying a half-you and a half-me in here" Hanna pointed to her belly "and you're the one who's tired?"

"Little Rivers is not that big or heavy yet" Caleb stated placing his hand -that wasn't around her waist- under her shirt to stay on her still flat belly

"Yet" Hanna repeated "baby is going to kick inside me and I'm pushing it out of my vagina, so shut up and spend the most you can with us, while I'm not hormonal"

"You know I can't leave you" Caleb said but he knew that Hanna was sure of it "and now that you have our baby inside you, do you really think I would let you walk around without me?"

"I hope the answer is no" Hanna turned to look into his eyes "because I don't want to stay without you"

"And I can't stay without you two" He answered looking at her but his hands were roaming on top of her belly, and to be honest, Hanna could get used to the feeling of that, she leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips, she could tell he wanted more, and so did she but she pulled away, breaking the kiss and getting off his lap

"Let's go" Hanna said extending her hand to him, which he took and got up with her "we're going to be late"

"A few minutes won't make difference" he pulled her by her arm back to him and closed his arms around her waist

"It will" she answered "and I still have to get ready" Hanna closed he arms around his neck

"Why can't I say no to you?" Caleb asked staring at her lips

"I don't know" Hanna answered sincerely "but I know that I love this fact about you" she noticed his eyes on her lips and leaned in, giving him a not too long sweet kiss, when she broke the kiss she left for their bedroom to get ready, and he followed her to do the same thing.

Half an hour later both of them were already on their way to the brew, Caleb pulled up in front of the brew "you're here gorgeous"

Hanna took of her seatbelt and leaned on his direction pecking his lips "thank you" One more peck on his lips,she couldn't get enough of him "I'll be waiting for you"

"Remember no caffeine" Caleb reminded and kissed her cheek

"I know" she answered and got out of the car, closed the door and went to in direction of Spencer, Emily and Alison that were waiting outside the brew, all of the girls greeted and hugger each other

"You two brought the twins?" Hanna loved the twins, and that wasn't a secret

"They're with my mom" Emily answered "what about your little one?" Em asked and nodded in direction of Hanna's belly

"Little Rivers is Fine" Hanna answered as a smile creep up on her lips and she could do nothing to stop it "Spence is your turn"

"My turn for what?" Spencer asked confused with Hanna's statement

"When are you going to give us an Spoby baby?" Hanna asked

"Spoby?" Spencer asked again,still confused

"Spencer plus Toby is Spoby" Alison said like it was obvious

"Last time we met you called Little Rivers by baby Haleb" Hanna explained "which is a strange name,so now yours is Spoby"

"Girls, really?" Spencer asked "we just started dating again"

"So what?" Alison said "Hanna and Caleb spent 5 years away from each other, they are married for one year and she is already pregnant" Alison explained

"Don't have only me as an example though" Hanna continued "Ali and Em just got engaged and they have 11 months old twins, I'm sure Toby is going to propose one day"

"Girls,slow down" Spencer pleaded

"Spence, didn't you just hear what Alison said?" Hanna asked "I spent 5 freaking years away from Caleb"

"And now who is the father of her baby?" Emily kept going

"Caleb!" Alison answered

"Are the three of you just going to be telling me that I need to move on quickly, with Toby?" Spencer asked

"It's just that you two are soulmates" Emily explained "and you know that"

"He got married" Spencer started "and his wife died, let him take his time"

"Cut the crap,Spence!" Hanna started "I got engaged to Jordan and spent 4 years of my life"

"Four years?" Alison asked in shock "I thought it was three"

"I took time to tell you girls!" Hanna explained herself "I couldn't get over Caleb, that's why I'm back with him"

"You hid your fiancé for three years?" Alison asked still shocked

"Sorry!" Hanna said, raising her hands in defense

"Who cares?" Emily said "at least you're happy now, all of us are happy now"

"Including the one who just came back from honeymoon!" Alison said excited and pointing to Aria, who was standing in the other side of the street.

Aria crossed the street and went over to where the fours girls were waiting for her

"We missed you!" Hanna said engulfing all the girls into a group hug with Aria

"How was it?" Spencer asked curiously

"I loved it!" Aria answered

"Of course you loved it!" Hanna said "you were in Paris with your husband"

"Where are the boys?" Emily asked noticing that Aria came alone

"They are looking for a space to park the car" Aria explained "I came first so I could see you"

"Any Of us can stay away for almost one month again" Spencer said

"Deal" the three girls answered together

"Do we have news here in Rosewood?" Aria asked

"Nothing important" Spencer asked

"Now that we are not the center of the news is a lot better to live here" Emily stated

"But we will always be the ones who knew the missing girls and the ones who were kidnapped" Hanna said

"It's all over now" Aria said

"I hope so" Hanna said "imagine all of that coming back now?"

"We would have to worry a lot more" Spencer said

"We are adults now so we wouldn't have to drag our moms to this mess" Emily said

"Yeah" Hanna agreed "but I mean like, you have twins to protect now, Aria is about to adopt a child too, I'm pregnant and Spencer will be the next one"

"It's not going to happen again though" Alison said

Hanna looked to the other side of the street, hoping to find the boys, mostly to find HER boy, and she gladly did. Caleb saw her staring at him and shot her a smile, which she gladly sent back to him,he got closer to her and hugged her, his hands usually made their way to her hips, but now they found their way to her stomach, carefully not to let the others see

"How are you?" Caleb gave her a quick peck on the lips "both of you" Caleb whispered so only Hanna could hear

"We're good" Hanna answered, a smile never leaving her lips "it's okay, the girls know about it"

"What the girls know?" Ezra asked, they clearly heard their little conversation

"Do you wanna tell them?" Caleb asked looking back at Hanna

"No" Hanna answered "I told the girls, now you tell the boys"

Caleb's Hand were around Hanna, Hanna hid her face in Caleb's arm

"Okay" Caleb took a deep breath "hmm... Hanna is pregnant" he smiled after he said it out loud and he could feel Hanna smiling against his arm

"Congratulations dude!" Toby said and went in for a hug with Caleb, which Ezra did the same

"Congratulations guys" Ezra said after he hug "so how far along are you Hanna?"

"Only two months" Hanna answered "almost three"

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Spencer asked

"Not yet" Caleb said "next month,maybe"

"Why maybe?" Aria asked

"Cause there is this blonde girl, who happens to be the mother, and she doesn't want to find out" Caleb explained

"Why not?" Alison asked,curiously

"I didn't want to find out the gender of the twins either" Emily started "but Alison made me, I wanted it to be a surprise"

"Why you want it to be a surprise,Hanna?" Aria asked "you have to make a nursery and buy clothes, and we all know that your baby is going to have a lot of clothes"

"Caleb is already screwed" Ezra said

"I know that" Caleb chuckled and answered

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to find out because Caleb wants to know" Hanna explained

"So you want it to be a boy or a girl?" Spencer asked

"We don't really care to be honest" Caleb said "we just want it to be healthy"

"Let's get inside" Emily said, all of them nodded and they got in the brew, they talked for a good amount of time, about Aria's honeymoon and everything, around 5:00p.m they decided that they needed to go home, Aria and Ezra needed to rest after their long airplane ride, Alison and Emily needed to get the twins from Emily's mom, Toby and Spencer needed to solve things each other and Hanna and Caleb would just chill at home, cause tomorrow both of them would get back to work, so they all said their goodbyes and went their own way.

Hanna and Caleb went home, as soon as they opened the door both of them decided to just chill on the sofa, together.

Caleb laid on the sofa, his read resting on the armrest while Hanna was laying in the space between his legs, her head resting on his chest

"What you wanna watch?" Caleb asked

"You choose" Hanna simply answered

Caleb put on a random show, and they started watching it, at least Caleb did, Hanna was too busy filling her head with thoughts about earning weight because of the baby, suddenly she sat on the sofa, looking at Caleb she turned off the TV

"What's wrong,baby?" Caleb asked, concern filling his eyes

Hanna looked at him in the eyes "Caleb, I'm scared"

"Why?" Caleb asked

"I don't want to be fat again" Hanna answered and her gaze went to the floor, Caleb saw the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes and pulled her closer to him, pulled her head on his shoulder and she buried her head in his neck and cried, Caleb could feel her tears running throug his neck and soaking his shirt

"Oh baby" Caleb started, his hands stroking her hair "you're not going to be fat, you're pregnant,you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life" Hanna's sobs started to quiet down as she heard him talk "and I couldn't be happier that I get to spend the rest of my life with you,and the fact that you're pregnant with a baby that we made together makes you even more beautiful" his hands were roaming in her hair and her back, hoping to make her calm down "you don't have to feel insecure about your body, you are perfect, this baby will be the happiest baby in the world, just to have you as their mom, they'll never feel sad"

Hanna took her head out of his neck to look at him

"They'll feel sad one day, babe" Hanna said, kinda seriously "that's life"

"I know they will" Caleb admitted "but I just hope it won't be too often, I don't want them to have a childhood like mine"

Hanna sat up a little bit more, cupped his cheek and looked at him in the eye "don't say that, this baby will be the happiest baby on earth, besides they will have you as their daddy" Hanna smiled at the thought of Caleb running around with their kid "you're going to be the best daddy ever, and I don't doubt that, not even for a second"

Hanna leaned in for a kiss,Caleb gladly responded, he dragged his tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance, and for his happiness,Hanna let him.

They made out for a while and pulled away for breath, no words were exchanged after that, there was no need to, they didn't even watch TV, they just kept cuddling and enjoying each other.


End file.
